Flying tonight
by iloveholly
Summary: 1 year after TTP, holly is promoted. A&H. Possible extended story to follow, if people persaude me hard enough . . .
1. Chapter 1

Flying tonight - Prelude

Atlantic Ocean

She sawed across the night sky without a care in the world – it felt good to be free of life's little rules and regulations for a short time. Especially when you are the first female Major in recon history!

All the weights and expectations were lost for a moment at least, until the comm light started to flash in her helmet display.

'D'arvit', she cursed. I expect it is that annoying donkey Foaly. Trust him to call me now when I am starting to enjoy myself.

Life seemed a little strained for Holly at late, and she frequently found herself feeling overwhelmed at work. Ever since she came back from the time steam with Artemis, something seemed to be bothering her – a fraction of her younger self awoke something that was dormant within her, and yet she could not quite put her finger on what.

'D'arvit! What is it Foaly?', she said tersely into her helmet mike.

'Well that's no way to greet an old friend now is it Major Short?' retorted Foaly. 'It might be something very important for all you know.' He sniggered.

'Go on then,' Holly said wearily.

'Well, I bumped into our good friend Mr Diggums today,' said Foaly with an amused tone in his voice.

'Oh yeah, got himself in trouble again has he,' said Holly distantly.

'Mulch said something about memories he has had for over ten years now, back when you and Artemis used his somewhat questionable services, when you travelled back in time,' said Foaly.

'Memories?' said Holly questioningly, and then a shiver went up spine. 'What kind of memories?' she said, feeling slightly spooked.

'Apparently, you kissed someone we know,' Said Foaly with a smirk.

Radio silence.

'A certain mud-boy – well more of a mud man now that he is older and all,' trotted out Foaly smoothly.

'Oh D'arvit! Foaly you better not have told the whole of recon before I get back, or you might just end up having a nasty accident with a plasma screen and your face.' snarled Holly impetuously.

'Now there's the Holly we all know and love. Only problem is you haven't seemed quite yourself since you have come back.' Said Foaly scratching his beard.

'I would have sworn that you were channelling the ghost of Julius Root himself, with an aggressive statement like that one.' Foaly laughed.

'Damn it Foaly, Im not in the mood,' said Holly dejectedly.

'Why don't we talk when you come in, always helps to talk to a friend you know.' said Foaly with unusual sincerity.

'Ok.' said Holly in a small voice. She wheeled the wings and set the new heading into the flight computer.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Please note: there may be more like this if you request it. I have written a few more chapters outlining a new plot following TTP. Unless Mr Colfer wants it that is . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Operations booth, LEP headquaters, Police Plaza, Haven City**

'What is it now Foaly?' said Holly as she walked into the ops room, placing her helmet on the table.

'I have a live feed, straight into Fowl manor. We are reading in all four spectrums and have access to the Fowl security system as well,' said Foaly, glancing at Holly whist furiously hammering away at his Gnommish keyboard.

'Why are you watching Artemis, I thought he wasn't a threat anymore?' Holly said in an irritated voice. Boy that Foaly certainly knew how to wind a fairy up!

'Well I was bored, the surveillance is more to check Koboi doesn't come calling.' Foaly stated, giving Holly a sideways stare that was full of hidden meaning.

'Plus I wanted to see if he looked as miserable, as you sounded earlier,' Foaly said with a grin.

'Ha, ha horsey, keep it up why don't you,' Holly retorted. Now she was a Major she had to give as good as she got, and she had picked a few choice insults to use from the dictionary of the erstwhile Commander Root.

Foaly made a fake look of repentance. 'Why don't you go and see him, it might help.' He suggested on a serious note.

'I doubt it,' said Holly glumly.

'I don't know why you didn't tell me about the kiss before, I thought I was one of your best friends,' said Foaly looking hurt.

'Err . . .because I would never hear the last of it maybe,' Holly retorted, fixing Foaly with a steely stare.

'Ok, ok – point taken,' Foaly stuttered, grinning at her sheepishly.

'Why are you so down about this Holly? I imagine it would mess with your head – both of your heads I am sure,' Foaly stated looking at her in the eyes.

'Maybe I should see him, it has been 6 months now,' Holly said biting her lip, and looking at the monitor feed of Artemis's study.

'That's my girl,' said Foaly. 'It cant be too big an issue to deal with for Fronds sake – I mean, its not as if you have fallen in love with him or anything,' he sniggered grinning ear to ear..

'No, quite not,' Holly said as she picked here helmet up and turned to leave the room.

Foaly looked at her suspiciously, waiting for a threat or insult that never came.

'No that would be ridiculous,' she said with conviction. Her face however, was starting to turn a bright shade of red, fortunately out of Foalys line of sight.

No that would be ridiculous she thought to herself as she walked down the corridor.

It is not possible – it cannot be. She tried to convince herself.

But why did she feel like she was breaking inside then? What was it that rose up in throat, trying to choke her when she thought of him? What was it that plunged painfully into her heart, every time she said no?

No, no, no, no, no!

This was her mantra of denial. Denial was the only way that she knew, when it came to love.

It came really quite easily to her . . .


End file.
